Bajo mi sombrilla
by Lettore
Summary: Sirius comparte su sombrilla con un extraño en la parada del autobús. TRADUCCIÓN. One-shot. Muggle!AU. Slash.


_**Titulo del Fic:** Bajo mi sombrilla._

_**Titulo original:** Under my Umbrella._

_**Autora:** NeonDomino._

_**Pareja:** Sirius/Remus._

_Este fanfiction no es de mi propiedad, y le he pedido permiso a la autora para traducirlo, sin embargo está no me ha respondido. Si la autora así lo desea, eliminare este trabajo, cuando ella quiera._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece, en toda su gloria, a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius Black salió del trabajo, sintiendo la lluvia sobre su piel. Soltó un suspiro y corrió a una tienda que estaba cerca de ahí, a la compra de una pequeña sombrilla. El informe del tiempo había dicho cielos soleados, no había ninguna mención a la lluvia, y Sirius _odiaba_ la sensación del cabello húmedo contra su piel.

Apenas unas horas antes, había estado desesperado por cualquier cosa, incluso una ligera brisa, pero la lluvia no era lo que tenía en mente.

Salió de la tienda, puso la sombrilla encima de su cabeza y comenzó su caminata hacia la parada del autobús. Por lo general llegaba un minuto antes de que el autobús estuviera en la parada, pero la cola en la tienda significaba que había perdido su autobús. Esperó no tener que esperar demasiado tiempo para el siguiente.

En el momento en que llegó a la parada de autobús, la lluvia estaba cayendo con fuerza y Sirius estaba más contento que nunca por haber comprado la sombrilla. La parada estaba llena de personas que esperaban un autobús o que estaban esperando que la lluvia se detuviera para seguir a pie. La sombrilla significaba que no tenía que exprimir el abrigo en donde no había espacio. Sirius levantó la vista de la carretera para ver un autobús, no vio ninguno en la distancia y volvió a suspirar.

Al menos él todavía estaba cálido, incluso si estaba lloviendo.

Fueron un par de minutos antes de que él viera a un hombre corriendo a la parada de autobús. El hombre miró el pequeño espacio lleno de gente, como era de esperar, pero se detuvo cerca de Sirius, al ver que no había espacio debajo.

Sirius sintió lástima por el hombre. Él estaba con una chaqueta delgada y unos vaqueros y estaría empapado antes de que el autobús hubiera llegado.

─Hey ─dijo Sirius, caminando.─ Te estás empapando ─Se puso de pie al lado del hombre, poniendo la sombrilla sobre ambos.

─Oh, gracias ─respondió el hombre, ofreciendo Sirius una amplia sonrisa que hizo que Sirius lo observara por un momento. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, sólo para volver a esbozar una sonrisa de nuevo.─ Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

─Está bien ─replicó Sirius.─ Hay espacio para dos aquí.

─No me esperaba la lluvia ─dijo el hombre, mirando divertido a Sirius. Todas las conversaciones incómodas eran siempre sobre el clima, pero a él no le importaba. No era frecuente que los extranjeros fueran tan amables como parecía este chico.

─Yo tampoco ─respondió Sirius.─ Compré está en la tienda cerca de mi trabajo. Eso me atrasó unos minutos, normalmente estoy en el autobús ahora.

─No pensé en hacer eso ─dijo el hombre, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

─Soy Sirius.

─Oh, eso supuse, no pensé que estabas bromeando-*****

─No, quiero decir que es mi nombre. Soy Sirius.

─Sirius, ¿como la estrella? ─preguntó el hombre.

─Sí ─respondió Sirius, satisfecho de que el desconocido había hecho la conexión tan rápidamente.─ A mi familia le gustan los nombres extraños.

─Entonces les encantaría mi nombre, es Remus ─Remus le tendió la mano y Sirius sacudió, manteniéndola un par de segundos demasiados largos.

─Así que, ¿cuál es la historia de tu nombre? ─preguntó Sirius.

─Mi apellido es Lupin, que significa lobo. Mis padres tienen sentido del humor y me llamaron Remus ─Hizo una pausa, recibiendo una mirada confusa de Sirius.

─Rómulo y Remo fueron unos gemelos criados por lobos. Ellos fundaron Roma, pero Rómulo mató a Remo por lo que Roma sería nombrado después de él ─explicó Remus.

─¿Así que a tus padres realmente les gustan los lobos? ─preguntó Sirius, divertido.

─Mucho ─respondió Remus, sin dejar de sonreír.

─Todos en mi familia hemos sido nombrados por las estrellas. Orión, Andrómeda, Regulus, Orión... se entiende la idea ─dijo Sirius.

─¿Tu familia está involucrada en la astronomía?

─Creo que alguien lo hizo y luego se convirtió en tradición.

─¿Así que tus hijos van a llevar el nombre de estrellas por la tradición y todo?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

─Si tengo alguno. ¿Tus hijos van a llevar nombres de lobos?

─Dios, no ─Remus rió entre dientes.

Sirius miró más allá de Remus.

─Este es mi autobús ─dijo, entregándole la sombrilla a Remus.─ Yo vivo al lado de la parada de autobús, quédate con la sombrilla.

─¿Estás seguro? ─preguntó Remus.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

─Nos vemos por ahí, Remus ─dijo moviéndose para conseguir en el autobús. Miró a Remus y le dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

El lunes llegó y Sirius caminó lentamente a la parada de autobús, a propósito para perder su autobús. ¿Tal vez Remus estaría en la parada de autobús de nuevo? Pero cada día de esa semana, no se encontró con el otro hombre.

Por último volvió a ser viernes y empezó a llover de nuevo, y Sirius estaba caminando hacia la parada de autobús. Estaba demasiado lejos de la tienda cuando se abrieron los cielos, y Sirius se estaba empapando. Esta vez fue su turno de correr a la parada de autobús, con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba allí, con la sombrilla sobre su cabeza.

─Eres una persona difícil de atrapar ─dijo Remus, sosteniendo la sombrilla entre ellos.

─¿Yo?

─Sí, mencionaste que te habías perdido el autobús cuando te fuiste a conseguir esto ─hizo un gesto hacia el paraguas.─ Así que corrí aquí todos los días para ver si podía encontrarme contigo.

Sirius quería reír. Él se había estado retrasando para poder ver a Remus en la parada de autobús, y Remus había estado corriendo hacia allí para ver a Sirius.

─Yo suelo coger el autobús temprano, pero el tiempo es a veces demasiado agradable para correr, así que camino un poco más lento ─dijo.

Remus asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

─Aquí está tu autobús ─dijo Remus, tratando de entregarle la sombrilla.

─Está bien, estoy cerca de la parada de autobús en la otra parada, que sea hasta la próxima vez ─dijo Sirius, esperando que hubiera una próxima vez. No quería que Remus se mojara después de todo.

─Si estás seguro ─dijo Remus.─ Hasta luego, Sirius.

Sirius fue hacia el autobús y no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para mirar a Remus. Remus le había estado observando en ese momento exacto y se sonrojó al ser capturado.

Sirius le lanzó un guiño antes de subir al autobús. Fue un interesante desarrollo.

* * *

Fue unos días después en donde coincidieron en la parada del autobús de nuevo. Esta vez la conversación fluyó más rápido que antes, pero el autobús de Sirius llegó antes de que Sirius hubiera podido tener la oportunidad de preguntarle a Remus si quería salir con él.

─Te veré pronto ─dijo Sirius en lugar de preguntarle.

─En realidad, hoy me voy en este autobús ─respondió Remus con una sonrisa.─ Me voy a casa de una amiga y me dijo que tenía que subirme a este.

Sirius sonrió de nuevo, y Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

La pareja encontró unos asientos juntos y rápidamente se lanzaron a la conversación, con Sirius tratando de obtener el valor de pedirle a Remus que saliera con él. El coraje no vino y finalmente Remus alzó la mano para pulsar el timbre.

─Aquí me bajo yo ─dijo, mirando el nombre de la calle en la pantalla.

─Yo también ─comento Sirius, felizmente. Eso significaba otro par de minutos con Remus, si caminaban en la misma dirección.

Si era la misma dirección.

─Así que, Remus. ¿Qué haces para divertirte? ─Sirius casi se dio una patada. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta de mierda fue eso? Remus iba a reírse de él.

─Me gusta leer ─respondió Remus.─ A veces dibujo también, a veces pinto, aunque no soy tan bueno. Estoy un poco obsesionado con doctor Who, mi amiga me llama friki... ─Remus se interrumpió, sonrojándose.

─Nunca he visto doctor Who ─admitió Sirius.─ ¿Se trata de un tipo con una caja azul o algo así?

Él se echó a reír al ver la expresión de shock que Remus le dio, y pronto Remus estaba riendo también.

─En resumen, se trata de un tipo con una caja azul, pero es mucho más que eso ─dijo Remus.

─Bueno, ¿la próxima vez que me puedes decir más sobre él? ─pregunto Sirius.

Remus asintió.

─¿Que pasa contigo?

─Estoy enseñándome a mí mismo a tocar guitarra ─dijo Sirius.─ La música. Me encanta escuchar, tocar, o cantar solo. Oh... ─hizo un gesto a una calle en el lado opuesto de la carretera.─ Yo voy allá abajo.

Remus parecía decepcionado.

─Me voy por este lado ─dijo Remus, apuntando hacia adelante.─ ¿Te veré pronto?

─Cuenta con ello ─dijo Sirius.

─Y me puedes decir que más te gusta la próxima vez ─añadió Remus, diciendo adiós a Sirius mientras cruzaba la carretera.

* * *

_'¿Aún vas a venir al estreno de mi casa?'_

Sirius comprobó el mensaje de texto en su teléfono mientras se preparaba para ir con James.

_'En camino.'_

Sirius puso su teléfono en el bolsillo y se puso la chaqueta de cuero en encima de su camiseta y pantalones vaqueros, sintiendo más cómodo que su traje antes. Sacudió su cabello fuera del moño que había llevado a trabajar, y se puso unas botas.

Llegó al lugar de James diez minutos más tarde.

─Cornamenta ─gritó.─ He llegado. Lily mi amor, ¿cuándo vamos a huir juntos?

─¡Canuto! ─otro grito y James apareció para darle a su mejor amigo un abrazo.

─Mantén las caricias así y yo no huiré contigo, sino James ─bromeó Lily.

─Bueno, James y yo compartimos un amor que no puede ser ─soltó un gruñido cuando James le dio un codazo.─ Como estaba diciendo, grandes chicos fiesteros, yo debería... ¿Remus?

Sirius empujó James fuera del camino y cruzó la habitación para llegar a un hombre familiar de pie hablando con los Longbottom, la pareja que se había presentado a James y Lily.

─¿Remus? ─volvió a llamar, cuando estaba junto a él.

─¿Sirius? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─preguntó Remus, su cara se iluminó al ver a otro hombre.

─James me invitó, él es mi mejor amigo ─respondió Sirius.─ Así que, ¿aquí es donde venias antes?

─Lily me pidió que viniera a ayudarla a instalarse ─replicó Remus.

─¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos? ─exigió Lily.

─Nos conocimos en la parada de autobús ─respondió Sirius, mirando rápidamente hacia ella antes de mirar a Remus.

─Oooohhh ─dijo Lily, la diversión extendiéndose en cada palabra.─ ¿Así que este es el tipo magnífico que compartía su sombrilla contigo?

Remus se sonrojó.

─¿El chico muy agradable, amable, dulce, que dejo que te quedaras la sombrilla para que no te mojaras? ─continuó Lily.

─¿Quieres decir que realmente le diste a alguien tu sombrilla y te arriesgaste a que tu pelo se mojara? ─bromeó James.

─Vamos, Remus. Vamos a buscar algunas bebidas, déjalos hacer sus comentarios infantiles ─dijo Sirius, esperando sonar muy adulto en la situación. También quería que Remus estuviera lejos antes de que James dijera algo vergonzoso.

─Espera. ¿Remus tiene algo que ver con ese texto del otro día? Qué decía _'Joder, este chico tiene un buen culo.'_ ¿Era Remus de quien estabas hablando?

─Vete a la mierda, Cornamenta ─replicó Sirius, empujando rápidamente Remus fuera de la habitación.

* * *

La pareja estaba de pie con torpeza en la cocina, ambos con cervezas.

─Así que, esto es un poco incómodo ─dijo Remus.

─Bueno, hemos aprendido que piensas que soy maravilloso y que realmente me gusta tu culo ─dijo Sirius, apoyado en el mostrador.

Remus comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo.

─Sólo hay una cosa que hacer ahora ─añadió Sirius.─ Abandonamos la fiesta y te llevo a cenar.

─¿Como... como una cita? ─preguntó Remus.

─Sí, como una cita ─respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

─Pero está lloviendo ─dijo Remus, mirando por la ventana.

Sirius abrió su chaqueta de cuero y sacó la pequeña sombrilla del bolsillo interior.

─Bien... ¿Así que, realmente vamos a una cita? ─preguntó Remus.

─Sí ─dijo Sirius, tomando la mano de Remus. Lo llevó hasta la puerta principal, en donde estaban James y Lily.

─Bueno, ha sido una fiesta increíble, y vamos a estar de vuelta en un par de horas ─les dijo Sirius.

─Espera, ¿a dónde vas, Canuto? ─preguntó James.─ No era mi intención molestarte.

─Estoy llevando a Remus a cenar ─respondió Sirius.─ Lily, estoy decepcionado de ti, nunca mencionaste a Remus antes.

─Los iba a presentar esta noche hasta que me di cuenta de que Remus estaba enamorada de... bueno, resulta que eras tú ─dijo Lily, riendo levemente.

─Estaba destinado a suceder, Remus ─Sirius anunció.─ Fue el destino que nos hubiéramos conocido en la parada de autobús.

─Idiota ─dijo James, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se volvió para volver a entrar ya que la pareja se dirigió por la calle, de la mano.

* * *

*****: En ingles, "Sirius" suena como "serious" (serio, o en serio), y cuando Sirius le dice su nombre a Remus seria "I'm Sirius" se podría traducir a "Lo digo en serio" o algo así. Es por eso que Remus le responde así. Espero que no cause confusión.


End file.
